


Have A Little Mercy

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i wrote this so quickly, mercykill - Freeform, soft gabe is good, young!pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: Commander Gabriel Reyes was ready to have a normal day, but when his girlfriend shows up wearing such an adorable outfit, who can blame him for not being able to get much done. MercyKill Fluff.





	Have A Little Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda born from a conversation with my bestie about a blushing soft Gabe loving his gf Mercy and unable to control himself because she's so cute. I'm ignoring canon an that timeline just for the sake of making this cute and fun (since the ages of everybody is so strange) and as an excuse because i'm so biased for the soldier 24 and pink Mercy skins.
> 
> Expect OOC Reyes because he's a soft boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Note to self: Fuk cannon, ya know?

* * *

 

Gabriel Reyes woke slowly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand he sat up and swung his legs from the end of the bed before letting out a long yawn. He began his morning routine cleaning up his face before dressing in his relaxes soldier gear, grabbing his dog tags from the nightstand before noticing a small note next to them.

 

**“ Gabe,**

**I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in early to leave this, but I’m doing the charity collection today with Lena and a few of the other doctors so I may not make it to breakfast. I should see you at lunch at the latest!**

**Love, Angela** **♥** **”**

 

Gabe smiled at the note, folding it up and putting it in his pocket as his stomach began to rumble. Heaving a sigh he decided breakfast sounded like a great idea, and made his way down the long corridors of the base.

 

He pushed open the door to the cafeteria area, noting many of his comrades were enjoying their breakfast. Reinhardt and Torbjörn seeming to be invested in their own conversation while Ana was preoccupied with her daughter. Gabe made his way over to the coffee machine without much thought running on muscle memory other than when he reached for the suar, after Angela had lectured him about his sugar intake he’d cut down to one spoonful in each cup. His gaze drifted to Fareeha as she laughed running around like she was a bird before Ana lift her to sit down with her and each her own breakfast. Gabe grabbed one of the muffins next to the machine and moved to settle opposite Ana at the table. Gabe settled down nodding toward Ana and smiling at the young Fareeha now wiggling in her lap as he took a sip of his black coffee

 

“Good Morning Gabriel, have you seen Angela this morning?”

 

“Not yet, I know her and a few of the girls we’re arranging a charity collection today, no doubt she’s busy with that again.”

 

Ana simply smiled at Gabe as he frowned briefly back at her before tucking into his muffin, letting his thoughts drift to Angela. She’d asked him to help making outfits for this new charity event and like the good boyfriend he was only too happy to help to spend some relaxing time with her, though he would say he was a little disappointed that she didn’t mention she’d actually be wearing one like the others.

 

“Mr Gabe do you like my drawing?”

 

Gabe was drawn from his thoughts to see Fareeha climbing across the table with paper in hand waving it to show him what she’d drawn. Gabe couldn't help but chuckle at her rendition of the team, many of them drawn in blue with the exception of himself and Jack in thier darker colours.

 

“Looks great kiddo.”

 

Gabe told her, petting her head as she beamed up at him before turning back to Ana who looked at him softly. Gabe smiled back, before drinking from his coffee again.

 

“Good morning everybody” The chipper voice of Lena filled the air as everybody greated her warmly. Gabe turned to say hello stopping as she saw she was in a pink outfit like the ones he’d helped Angela make. He praised himself internally for how well it turned out as she bounded around the cafeteria before seating herself beside Ana and grinning at Fareeha.

 

“Why are you wearing pink?” Fareeha asked, her eyes shining as she grinned up at Lena.

 

“Well, I’m helping the doc collect money for charity, so I offered to get dressed for the part. Here.” Lena pulled the bright pink bow from her head and pulled it around Fareeha’s tying it back up into her hair. “Now you match us too.”

 

The young girl giggled in delight as Ana laughed, smiling at Lena as Gabe tried to hide his smile behind the large coffee mug, not allowing the cadet to see him other than as Commander Reyes, the hard-ass. Lena used her speed ability to have made herself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal in the blink of an eye.

 

“Lena, where are you girl grabbing the collections from today?” Reinhardts loud voice filled the empty space within the room as he smiled over to her, both he and Torbjörn having finished their earlier discussion.

 

“Doc said she’d gotten little buckets to collect donations or you could just see one of the reception desk girls. She also said I shouldn’t start the day on an empty stomach, so i better eat this before she gets ‘ere.”

 

Gabe looked down at his half eaten muffin, deciding he’d better finish it before Angela got there to tell him off for such a small breakfast when he has work to get done. He finished it quickly setting the wrapper down next to his nearly finished cup of coffee as he watched little Fareeha playing with Lena as she ate.

 

“Lena, when I mentioned you needing breakfast I didn’t expect you to rush off so fast.”

 

Gabe sighed hearing the sweet Swiss voice of Angela’s, he turned to greet her a good morning but stopped in his tracks as he looked at her. She wore parts of outfits he’d helped her make, like a modified valkrie suit in shades of pink as his eyes trailed up to see she’d also decided to wear her hair into pigtails unlike her usual ponytail. He felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he stared at her. Lord help him since his girlfriend was just so cute.

 

Gabes mouth when dry as he just started at Angela crossing the cafeteria all the while she was speaking to Lena, though Gabe couldn't hear a single word as it sounded like every step that Angela took jingled like bells. His gaze fell to the exposed back, and he had to hide his squeals as it left the adorable moles she had visible to him.

 

“Mother, why is Mr Gabes face gone all red?”

 

All the attention in the room seemed to focus on Gabe as he spluttered the coffee from his mug, the innocent smile on Fareeha’s face making him cough from the attention. Ana smirked at him knowingly, brushing her daughters hair back to whisper into her war which only caused the toddler in her lap to giggle. Gabes gaze looked up further in panic as he could feel himself blushing even further from the bright smile Angela was giving him as she laughed softy at Fareeha.

 

Reinhardt let out a deep bellowing laugh, soon followed by everybody as Gabe fought to stop the ever growing blush on his face every time he so much as glanced at his pretty, cute, pink clad girlfriend. Gabe stood quickly nodding at the all as he carried his coffee even if it was just the last few dregs at the bottom with him to get out of the room, the laughter following him.

 

Gabe caught many of the staff complimenting Angela and the others that had dressed in pink for the collection in passing, their gazes lingered on him as they all smirked and Gabe felt his pace picking up. He needed to get back to his room and calm down his heart hammering in his chest. As soon as he broke though his doors he let out a long squeal, glad that nobody outside of his rooms would be able to hear the high pitched, very unlike Commander Reyes noise.

 

After a moment Gabe felt like his face had finally calmed down, he straightened himself to go back out only to be greeted by the sight of Angela once again, with all the other staff also dressed in pink. Angela smiled brightly at him, though she now had a large pink staff with her and lightly tapped him on the head.

 

“Are you feeling alright Gabriel?”

 

Gabe looked around at the smiling woman, trying not to focus his attention on how adorable his girlfriend was being. Angela didn't let up, her smile getting bigger as she caught his gaze and spun.

 

“I know I didn’t say I would be dressing up too, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you like it?”

 

Gabe cleared his throat, nodding back at the waiting woman. Gabe could feel each of them hiding their laughter at his actions.

 

“It uh, looks great Ange, do you guy mind if I borrow her for a second?”

 

Gabe didn’t give them a second as he pulled Angela back into his rooms as she clung to him in shock. Gabe pulled back to look at her.

 

“Ange, are you _trying_ to kill me? You look so cute I don’t know what to do, I can’t exactly go out there and die because you are so precious and adorable, when I’ve got my reputation as a no-shit taking Commander.”

 

Angela laughed, hitting Gabe’s arm lightly which only made him look away from her. He no longer had words to describe how she looked and how he could barely stop himself finding her as cute as she was.

 

“Don’t be so silly Gabe.”

 

“I promise you, I’m really struggling to keep myself together while your like this, i’m dying inside.”

 

Angela smiled, walking forward to hug Gabe and he let out a soft squeak as he wrapped himself around her.

 

“You’re really going to be the death of me Doc. I’m banning you from coming near the training area else I’ll be compromised.”

 

Angela pulled back and gave Gabe a steady look, tapping his head once again with her decorative staff. Gabe swallowed looking down at her curiously.

 

“That can’t be done Gabe, I already made a bet with Jessie that I can do exactly that.”

 

“Why you little.”

 

Gabe picked Angela up, spinning her around as she laughed wildly before setting her on her feet again as she began to lightly giggle. Gabe kissed her nose lightly before taking a deep breath.

 

“I’m going to get that cowboy back, and I’m making you help me. So shall we start with the day, I think i’m getting very good at imagining you back in your normal gear, where I’m able to handle how cute you are.”

 

Angela beamed up at Gabe, offering her arm for him to slip his own through.

 

“It’s all for a good cause afterall musli. C’mon.”

 

Gabe steeled himself as they walked through the door, the quiet laughter all of the woman Angela had gathered to help collect funds dying down to smirk at Gabe. He knew he was in for a long day, as all of these women were going to make sure he would not forget just how cute he found his girlfriend. His thoughts drifting to the worst ways he could make McCree pay for convincing his girlfriend to make him soft.


End file.
